Soirée Alcoolisée
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Crack!Fic sur Mahyar et la Fanbase d'Aventures] Pour fêter les 150 fanfictions de la fanbase, on vous sort le grand jeu ! Même que des fois... Bah ça fait peur !


_BON-SOIR ! Toute cette histoire est inspirée de mon rêve de cette nuit. On a fait pression sur moi pour que je l'écrive, c'est à vos risques et périls. Et j'embarque la fanbase avec moi. Tremblez humains, tremblez. C'est aussi un peu ma manière de fêter les 150 fanfictions de la fanbase :3 Petit à petit, on commence à dominer le fandom français ahah ! Bonne lecture :3_

 **Disclaimer :** Toutes les personnes citées sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Ne gâchez pas votre salive pour appeler l'asile, ils m'ont relâchée, paraît que j'suis irrécupérable :c Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite :3

 **SOIREE ALCOOLISÉE**

La fanbase d'Aventures était dans un état pitoyable ce soir là. Aujourd'hui, tous les auteurs et dessinateurs de notre grande et belle famille s'étaient retrouvés pour fêter les cent cinquante fanfictions sur nos Aventuriers. Même Mahyar était venu. Comment est-ce qu'on a fait pour le convaincre ? Oh, harcèlement, yeux de cocker, des cookies et il avait craqué. Il faut pas croire, en vrai il a un cœur le MJ ! La soirée avait été bien alcoolisée, et les effets secondaires des boissons commençaient à se faire sentir.

Hakukai, Kimi et Rubéale étaient endormies sur une table, la dernière la tête dans son assiette de pâtes. Ezechiel s'était mis à chanter des chansons pour le moins... Perturbantes. Gryf prenait désormais Elwensa pour une licorne, et cette dernière l'appelait « Mon Petit Poney ». Julia, Juuri et Missy étaient morte de rire, en dessinant des choses obscènes sur leurs carnets à dessins respectifs. Temtaranne pleurait, sans savoir pourquoi, roulée en boule dans un coin, Maddey elle était accrochée au cou du barman, en murmurant des choses étranges à propos de Fred et de sexe. Même Mahyar était touché par les effets de l'alcool. Depuis bien dix minutes maintenant, il fixait intensément ses mains. Parce qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il en avait deux. Et il trouvait ça très drôle. Pendant ce temps, Myfanwi s'acharnait sur un poteau, à coups d'extincteur, persuadée de faire face à Bob Lennon.

« Nous pleurons aujourd'hui, reprit Ezechiel, d'une voix anormalement aiguë, la disparition de... de... Merde, comment il s'appelle déjà l'autre ? L'autre grand là. Graaaaaaand. »

Il fit un geste très étrange avec sa main, provoquant l'hilarité des personnes présentes. Mahyar repoussa sa chaise, se cogna contre la table, envoyant bouler son verre de Mojito au sol, et il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré sur l'estrade, manquant de se casser la figure au passage sur le corps comateux de Wolfies, couché dans les escaliers menant à la scène. Le Maître des dès attrapa le bras d'Ezechiel, et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Toi ! T'vas me faire un test de perception ! Pour voir si tu l'retrouves ton grand là. »

Des « Le Test ! Le Test ! Le Test ! » résonnèrent dans l'assemblée. Ezechiel attrapa le dé que Mahyar lui tendait, puis il le lança à travers la pièce. Le dé rebondit sur la tête de Gryf, sur l'extincteur de Myfan' et finit sa course dans un verre de Mojito abandonné. Wolfies s'approcha du verre. Un magnifique « 100 » flottait à la surface. Mahyar tomba au sol et se mit à rire comme un psychopathe. De son côté, Myfanwi venait à bout de poteau-Lennon, qui finit par casser en deux, dans un crac sinistre.

« C'est trop mé-mé-métaaaaaal ! Hurla t-elle, en jetant son extincteur à travers la pièce, qui rata de peu la tête de Koschei. »

Koschei et Lyria, les deux seules saines d'esprit, observaient la scène, désespérées. Ils étaient tous devenus fous. Tous. Et il était grand temps de faire quelque chose. Au minimum essayer de calmer Mahyar, couché sur la scène, riant à gorge déployée de manière extrêmement flippante. Koschei se leva, et s'approcha lentement du Maître des Dès.

« Mahyar... Tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Ou quoiiiiii ? Tu vas le dire à Krayn? Moi j'veux pas. Moi j'veux dominer la France. Le Monde même !

\- Oui, mais pas tout de suite hein. Le grand méchant Mahyar a besoin de faire une sieste là.

\- Pourquoiiiiiii ? »

Koschei serra les dents. Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être simple. Myfanwi grimpa sur la scène et se laissa tomber à côté de l'homme au bouc.

« Moi aussi ze veux dominer le monde ! Et en plus on est pas loin de l'Elysée ! On peut y aller Koscheiiiiiiii ? Dis ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous allez pas rentrer dans l'Elysée ! Encore moins dans cet état là ! »

Mahyar fit une petite moue boudeuse, alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler. Myfanwi capta le message, et fit la même chose. Koschei essaya de détourner le regard, mais c'était trop tard. Mahyar redoubla même d'efforts pour paraître encore plus mignon.

« Très bien. Mais vous vous démerdez devant le Palais, c'est clair ?! »

Vingt minutes plus tard, toute la fanbase était réunie devant le portail de l'Elysée. Lyria et Koschei étaient restées dans la voiture, prêtes à se barrer au moindre problème. Mahyar était concentré sur la porte, sous les acclamations de ses fans.

« Tout va bien, murmura Lyria. Le temps qu'ils ouvrent la porte, ils se seront découragés et... Naaaaaan. »

Le portail n'était pas fermé à clé. Koschei et Lyria virent, impuissantes, le Maître des Dès et ses disciples s'engouffrer dans l'imposant bâtiment, censé être le plus sécurisé de ce foutu pays. Elles plongèrent hors de la voiture, il fallait arrêter ce désastre avant que ça ne dégénè deux filles cherchèrent le groupe pendant vingt minutes. Quand une voix retentit en écho, beaucoup trop familière, appartenant clairement à Mahyar.

« HEEEEEEEEEY MACARENA AH ! »

Elles se lancèrent un regard surpris et déboulèrent dans une pièce qui était clairement la chambre du Président de la République. Ce dernier était en pyjama, et semblait perplexe. En face de lui, Mahyar, visiblement au top de sa forme, en train de danser la macarena avec la fanbase. Lyria s'approcha doucement de Hakukai, qui filmait la scène avec un sourire stupide collé au visage.

« Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Mahyar lui a proposé un lancer de dès pour voir s'il appelait la sécurité. Le président a fait 100. Depuis c'est Macarena. »

Koschei décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle attrapa un extincteur, accroché au mur de la chambre, se glissa derrière Mahyar, et lui écrasa l'objet sur le crâne, l'envoyant directement au tapis. Elle posa un pied sur sa victime, prit une pose fière et déclara :

« Moi, Présidente, jamais plus je n'autoriserai Mahyar Shakeri à s'approcher d'une bouteille de Mojito sans surveillance. »

* * *

 _Voilà XD Oui oui, allez-y, lâchez-vous, frappez-moi, hurlez moi dessus, vous pouvez XD En tout cas ça m'a totalement éclaté XD N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :D Bisouilles !_


End file.
